disneycrossyroadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Disney Crossy Road Community/@comment-25828160-20170427212159
'Lilo And Stitch Update Review' Hey guys, I am completely late I know it, but late is better than never. So here is my review for the latest update we got, Lilo & Stitch Update. Pixels Gift First of all, the new Pixels Gift feature. I have to say this is probably THE best feature of this new update. Available every 4 hours, this new gift is definitely VERY useful, especially because people are currently rushing everywhere for pixels to ugrade their characters. Pixels = Ugrading Characters = Tickets I've already unlocked over 50 new characters I was missing on behind with this new feature, so probably the most amazing feature in the game. However, you are guaranteed that you will have to play a lot of time to get through it. If it wasn't for this feature, the update could have pretty much been ruined. New World ! This new update also adds in a new world, just like every other update we have had in the past..well except the Christmas Update. Obvious by its title, this new update also introduces the most demanded world in Disney Crossy Road, Lilo And Stitch. Personally, I am not THAT excited by the world because Lilo And Stitch has never been a world that I would kill for. After watching the movies, I got to say that I have grown attached a bit more to the characters but never to the point I will with the Cars characters. The sand and forest environment combined are definitely AMAZING !!!! It is much more better than The Incredibles world since The Incredibles' two environments are much more messier than the Lilo And Stitch's ones. There is ONE error in this world, keep reading to the Characters section to find out. Oh and Padsquad, you can add my leaderboard on the way :D The Characters Overall, the characters are not that bad, 45 of them is awesome. BUT WE HAVE a big problem. I got to say that having 5 Stitches is kind of too much (Including Earth Day Stitch). Maybe they will find a way to fix it in upcoming updates but that really feels like a waste of characters. Now we got another problem. Behind each character is a freaking basket. This is probably the most useless and annoying feature in this update. I would like to be able to hop with the characters without being forced to have a basket behind. Same for the Jumbaas, 3 of them is just useless. After that, I still think they kind of went around all of the main characters, and I wonder what other characters if not variants, can they add in the future. So for me, not the best selection of characters but I'll be fine with it. Except that basket. New Legendary Character ! Seriously, I am so glad to finally have a new legendary character !! We were finally at the 13th Update, and I think that Disney deserved to give us a new character. I won't buy the character but I am pretty satisfied and definitely far from angry to have it. HOWEVER, we have Genie, we have The Lamp, I find the legendary character a bit useless, Genie in the Lamp. I mean seriously, anything but that ?!! People will probably buy the character for the benefits it give, and not from the character itself. So I think the character was a half win, half fail. New Bundles Oh wait..forget what I said. 6 STITCHES. We got 2 new bundles in this new update, the Earth Day Bundle which was seriously a great addition ! It is a free bundle and I think that Disney couldn't do any better, having a free bundle for such an important day in our world. However, the Luau Bundle is completely, I'll just say it, USELESS. I would give my advice to not buy the bundle since it WILL come in the Ticket Machine anyways, and it is very easy to get. And to be honest, ANOTHER VARIANT of Mertle, Lilo, and Stitch is really a poor selection for the characters. Recap For a recap, this update was NOT the best one. I would give a 8/10. It is still the best one, which is in our advantage. Between the pixel gifts, the legendary character, and the EASY secret characters, this update has probably been the easiest in unlocking content, but unfortunately for me, not the best content. I really have to give lots of points for the pixels gifts because they have been INFINITELY helpful, but with much useless features and characters, I can't say I was really that impressed by it. At the beginning, it really seemed like a huge and perfect update, and I think I had seen better ones. Overall, this update was still good, and I think it will likely serve as a transition for what is coming next. Because if we're getting easy content this time, get ready guys, cause Disney is going to blow our purses very soon, I can feel it. Hopefully after the Cars Update. What are YOUR thoughts on this update ? Let me know, I love hearing your opinions, and I'll see you guys later :D Maybe in Chat...